Mid Air
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: La vida de Victor y Yuuri da un vuelco cuando, una mañana, un Victor de 16 años aparece. ¿Será este un obstáculo para ambos, o un camino corto para conocerse mejor el uno al otro? * * Est. Post Season 1. Joven!Victor Pequeño!Yuuri [timetravel!AU]
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuori Kubo, ama y señora del universo... y de estudios Mappa._

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Para estar agotado, Victor seguía moviéndose con una gracia indiscutible, pensó Yuuri mientras lo miraba desde la entrada de la pista, apoyando la mejilla contra su puño. Ya era tarde, pero Victor había insistido en dar una última vuelta mientras Yuuri se quitaba los patines. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde ensayando la nueva rutina para su próximo programa libre, así que era justo dejar a Victor relajarse un poco. Su secuencia de pasos era impecable, como siempre; sin embargo, esta noche lucía más relajado que de costumbre. Tal vez se debiera a que Yuuri por fin había logrado terminar el nuevo programa a la perfección. O quizá, pensó, se trataba de algo más simple, como la cena que compartieron la noche anterior.

Desde que volvieron a Japón –para saludar a la familia, había dicho Victor a Yakov antes de partir- no habían dejado de practicar un solo día. Cuando no estaban en el hielo, estaban durmiendo o ejercitando. No se estaba quejando, por supuesto, pero su regreso había sido una excusa para descansar del frío infernal de San Petersburgo, "como vacaciones", había dicho Victor; sin embargo, todos los días trabajaban más que cuando Yakov los vigilaba durante su tiempo en la pista. Yuuri estaba feliz de volver a casa y, después de tres semanas de trabajo ininterrumpido, había reunido el valor suficiente para invitarlo a cenar.

-Hemos estado trabajando mucho. Sobre todo tú. Vamos a tomar un descanso, esta vez invito yo- había dicho Yuuri mientras buscaba su chaqueta.

Victor se sorprendió al principio. No era propio de Yuuri ser tan espontáneo, después de todo, no cuando estaba fuera del hielo, -por lo regular ese era el trabajo de Victor- pero la forma en que le sonrió había hecho que valiera la pena. Era ridículo lo difícil que era para Yuuri hacer cosas tan simples como invitarlo a salir cuando ya dormían en la misma cama y caminaban tomados de la mano siempre que podían. No era como si sintiera vergüenza, eso se había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, sino que ambos estaban tan ocupados últimamente que no podía encontrar la ocasión adecuada.

En la pista, Victor dio un loop triple. Perfecto. A través de los largos cristales que rodeaban el Ice Castle, Yuuri pudo ver la luna llena reflejándose en la pista y sonrió, recordando la charla que tuvo con Victor mientras volvían del nuevo restaurante italiano que habían abierto a unas cuadras de la pista. Ambos habían comido pasta y agua mineral.

-Nada de vino hasta después de la competencia,- había dicho Yuuri tan pronto como Victor abrió la boca para ordenar. Una botella no era suficiente para darles resaca, pero era mejor prevenir, se dijo mientras Victor trataba de ocultar su risita mientras ordenaba agua.

La cena había sido deliciosa y, al salir, ambos caminaron abrazados hombro contra hombro. La luna brillaba aún más gracias a la oscuridad de la calle y, en lugar de reflejarse contra la pista, como ahora, lo hacía contra el cabello de Victor. Yuuri no podía dejar de mirarlo. Con esa luz, parecía casi etéreo, como hada nocturna, se dijo, sonriendo para sí. Victor rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Ese más bien sería Yurio- dijo, y Yuuri se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

-Sabes, cuando era pequeño, mi abuela solía contarme una historia sobre noches como esta. Decía que, cada año bisiesto, la Señora de la Luna bajaba del cielo a cumplir sus deseos a los puros de corazón- dijo Victor, mirando la luna con una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuri lo miraba a él.

-Este año es bisiesto, ¿no es así?

Victor rió, asintiendo. –Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa historia,- dijo. –Cuando era niño, solía pedir cientos de cosas: nuevos patines, ganar mi siguiente competencia… Dime, ¿qué pedirías tú, Yuuri? Si se te concediera una cosa, lo que más deseas en el mundo, ¿qué sería?

-Yo…- Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo, agradeciendo a la penumbra por no hacerlo tan notorio. –Ya he conseguido todo lo que siempre he deseado- dijo. Victor lo había abrazado más fuerte que de costumbre, sonriendo tanto que era difícil apartar la mirada.

-Yo también- había dicho él antes de entrar a casa, y Yuuri no pudo dejar de sonreír hasta quedarse dormido.

Ahora, mientras veía a Victor clavar otro salto, pensaba en su pregunta casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Si pudiera pedir una cosa, lo que fuera, qué sería? No había metido cuando dijo que ya tenía todo lo que deseaba: su familia, sus amigos, Victor… Yuuri no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como lo era ahora. Su carrera como patinador había mejorado notablemente, y Victor parecía feliz. Seguía ganando en cada competencia en la que participaba y no había día en el que no dijera lo satisfecho que se sentía. Su patinaje era más limpio que nunca. Así que, en realidad, no había nada que pudiera desear por el momento, no cuando podía ver a Victor sobre el hielo, conectando un salto tras otro, moviéndose con soltura alrededor de la pista. Yuuri suspiró. Jamás habría pensado que su vida terminaría así o que alcanzaría tanta felicidad. Era casi aterrador, ser tan feliz cuando aún era tan joven. Ahora más que nunca tenía algo que no quería perder.

Si pudiera decirle al Yuuri que apenas comenzaba a patinar que esta era la vida que le aguardaba, no lo habría creído… o quizá habría llorado de la emoción. O de la pena, por una broma tan cruel. Ah, en ese tiempo Yuuri lloraba con más facilidad que ahora. Siempre había sido un chico demasiado sensible para su propio bien. En la pista eso era un punto a su favor, pero en su vida diaria era terriblemente impráctico. La primera vez que había visto patinar a Victor cuando aún estaba en la división Junior se había puesto a llorar de la emoción al igual que Yuuko. Todavía podía recordar aquella vieja rutina: era delicada y triste, como ver caer la hoja marchita de un árbol; en ese entonces, Victor llevaba su cabello largo y suelto, y eso, anudado a la música de su programa, lo habían ver como a un ángel caído.

-Ahh…- Yuuri suspiró, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. –Cómo habría deseado conocer a Victor cuando él todavía era un Junior- murmuró mientras Victor –el Victor de hoy, el hombre de sus sueños- patinaba hacia él luego de terminar su rutina. Yuuri aplaudió, como siempre, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue increíble,- le dijo. Victor se inclinó para besar su frente, sonriendo también.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó, limpiando el sudor de su rostro. –Muero de hambre. Ya es hora de volver a casa. Yuuri sonrió. Sí, en definitiva, no había nada que Yuuri pudiera desear más que esto.

Al apagar las luces, Victor tomó de su mano, aun tibia por el ejercicio y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. A sus espaldas, la pista seguía iluminada por la luz de la luna, brillante y plateada, danzando delicadamente sobre el hielo.

* * *

N.A.

Ah... se siente bien estar de "vuelta". Sé que este no es mi fandom usual, pero YOI me levantó en un tiempo muy difícil para mí. Hacía mucho que no me atrevía a escribir, pero esto se sintió tan bien que quise dejarlo por acá.

Gracias por leer.

-DN


	2. Cuidado con lo que deseas

N.A: "Victor" y _Victor_ = Joven!Victor

Also, _diálogo_ en cursivas = ruso -porque no sé ruso -

* * *

 **I**

 **Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Yuuri frotó el rostro contra la almohada mientas estiraba el brazo para tomar su celular. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y, a pesar de que aún le quedaba una o dos horas más para dormir, ya no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Por lo regular, Yuuri no soñaba en lo absoluto a menos de que estuviera nervioso por algo. Durante una competencia, por ejemplo, siempre tenía pesadillas. Sin embargo, este sueño había sido distinto: en él, Yuuri se encontraba en el centro de un lago congelado. No tenía sus patines puestos, pero podía sostenerse sobre el hielo sin problema. No había nada a su alrededor más que nieve y unos cuantos árboles –Yuuri no podía recordar haber estado en ese lugar antes-, y en el cielo no había estrellas ni nubes: sólo la luna, llena y brillante, reflejándose sobre la superficie del hielo, casi como sí…

Yuuri frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar qué seguía, pero le fue imposible. Sabía que se trataba de algo importante, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse: ya lo había olvidado. Con un suspiro, hizo las cobijas a un lado, con cuidado de no despertar a Victor mientras se movía en silencio por la habitación, buscando un pantalón y sus zapatos para correr. Era inútil permanecer en la cama, pensó, si lo hacía, terminaría despertando a Victor sin querer y él más que nadie necesitaba descansar. Después de todo, planear cinco programas para una sola temporada no era tarea fácil.

Nunca es demasiado temprano para salir a correr, pensó. Además, a esta hora, la pista estaría completamente vacía y podría practicar las secuencias con las que había tenido problemas el día anterior y, para cuando Victor despertara, su cuerpo ya se habría adecuado a la dificultad de los pasos. Yuuri quería sorprenderlo con una transición impecable y, con eso en mente, abrochó su chaqueta y salió en silencio.

Si las calles en Hasetsu eran tranquilas por la noche, de madrugada lucían prácticamente desiertas. A pesar de que durante el día se podía encontrar a un número considerable de gente por las calles, a esta hora daba la impresión de que Hasetsu era un pueblo fantasma. Sólo el murmullo del mar daba algo de movimiento al paisaje; de no ser por eso, Yuuri podría jurar que el tiempo se detenía siempre que se ocultaba el sol.

Yuuri sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la pista. Siempre tenía ideas extrañas cuando era tan temprano, pensó, burlándose de sí mismo. Hasetsu era muy pequeño y, a pesar de que la aparición de Victor había ayudado al turismo de una forma considerable, seguía siendo un lugar aburrido sin mucho que ofrecer más que un castillo, aguas termales y una pista de hielo. Yuuri no podía recordar un tiempo en el que las cosas fueran diferentes. Sus padres le habían contado lo popular que era Hasetsu cuando su hermana Mari era apenas un bebé.

Sus padres eran todavía muy jóvenes cuando se unieron al boom de los baños termales. En un principio, Yutopía había sido todo un éxito, no solo por las aguas termales, sino por la cocina de su madre. A decir verdad, esa era la única razón por la que el negocio familiar se había sostenido por tanto tiempo. En aquel entonces, Hasetsu estaba lleno de vida y de familias prosperas, pero al igual que todo fuego que arde con demasiada intensidad, acabó por extinguirse. Yuuri apenas era un niño cuando algunos negocios comenzaron a cerrar y, para cuando comenzó a patinar, más de la mitad del pueblo se había marchado… o por lo menos eso era lo que le contó su madre. Para Yuuri era difícil imaginar su pueblo natal de una forma diferente. Incluso los pequeños cambios que encontró luego de volver de Detroid lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Pero de nuevo, su vida estaba lleno de sorpresas últimamente.

El Ice Castle estaba cerrado, como era natural, pero Yuuko les había dado una copia de las llaves a él y a Victor para que pudieran entrenar a su gusto durante el tiempo que pasaran en Japón.

-Tenerlos aquí ayuda al negocio, así que todos ganan- había dicho Nishimori mientras les dio un llavero con la puerta de afuera, la llave de los casilleros y la de la pista.

Yuuri no podía estar más agradecido; después de todo, esta era la única pista a menos de 30 kilómetros de la que podían disponer las 24 horas del día sin pagar una renta.

El Ice Castle, al igual que el pueblo, se encontraba sumergido en una penumbra somnolienta y silenciosa. A esta hora, ni siquiera podía escuchar a las gaviotas tratando de cazar conchas en la playa. ¿Honestamente? Era el momento favorito de Yuuri. Odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano, pero la tranquilidad de la mañana lo reconfortaba. Aquí no había ojos para mirar lo que hacía. Sólo él y el hielo. Justo lo que necesitaba para terminar su programa.

Terminó de atarse los patines en la banca y se estiró un poco antes de buscar la llave de la pista. Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo mientras encendía la luz de la pista –solo la que daba a las gradas-, pero no era el único ruido que llegaba a él. Frunció el ceño mientras quitaba el candado de la puerta. ¿Tal vez Yuuko había venido a patinar? Era muy poco probable, ella nunca venía aquí tan temprano, mucho menos las trillizas. Era imposible que hubiera alguien más en la pista… y aun así, cuando abrió las puertas, la pista no estaba sola.

Al principio pensó que se trataba Yurio pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. Yurio no llegaría aquí hasta dentro de un par de días más, cuando terminara el semestre. Además, incluso cuando estaba dejando crecer su cabello, era muy poco probable que hubiese crecido tanto durante el verano. Luego estaba su forma de patinar. La persona que estaba ocupando la pista se movía con más suavidad que Yurio y, a pesar de que la pista no estaba lo suficientemente bien alumbrada, Yuuri podía jurar que estaba sonriendo. Yurio jamás sonreía mientras patinaba.

-Uhm… ¿disculpa?- comenzó Yuuri, tratando de llamar su atención, pero se interrumpió en cuanto lo vio hacer un salchow triple y aterrizarlo a la perfección.

-Vaya…- murmuró, asombrado mientras, en lugar de pedirle amablemente que se retirara (o gritar cómo había conseguido entrar en este lugar cuando sólo él y Victor tenían las llaves), permaneció recargado sobre el borde de la pista. Esa rutina… resultaba terriblemente familiar. Incluso cuando no había más sonido que el que los patines del desconocido hacían contra la pista, Yuuri podía jurar que sabía qué melodía tenía que acompañar cada paso, pero no estaba seguro por qué. Nunca había visto a alguien patinar así, pensó… aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Victor patinaba así, se corrigió, pero Victor seguía en cama, dormido y hacía mucho que su cabello no era así de largo, no desde sus años como Junior, pensó con nostalgia.

Yuuri estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el extraño se quedó inmóvil y lo miró. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?, pensó mientras veía los ojos azules, el cabello largo y plateado, esa sonrisa educada… No. No era posible.

- _Hola_ \- dijo el extraño. _-¿Eres nuevo? No creo que te haya visto antes por aquí._

Yuuri se sorprendió, no por la amabilidad del joven frente a él o por lo ridícula que era la situación, sino porque su ruso había mejorado lo suficiente como para entender lo que _Victor_ le había dicho.

Durante los siguientes cinco segundos, Yuuri perdió la capacidad de hablar. La última vez que le había pasado eso fue cuando tenía seis años y había resbalado dentro de una de las bañeras. En ese entonces, Yuuri era aún muy pequeño para tocar el fondo con sus pies. Eso, anudado al pánico inicial de la caída lo habían hecho manotear desesperadamente mientras trataba de respirar. Su padre lo había sacado de inmediato y su madre había corrido a buscarle una toalla. Todo había sucedido en menos de dos minutos, pero para Yuuri había sido uno de los momentos más largos de toda su corta vida. En aquella ocasión, mientras su padre le golpeaba la espalda para asegurarse que no había tragado agua, Yuuri había permanecido en completo silencio, mirando a su padre con completo asombro durante un instante antes de que la realización lo golpeara y se echara a llorar, como si apenas hubiera registrado lo asustado que se sintió.

En ese momento, Yuuri sintió esa misma calma que le precedía al pánico mientras murmuró:

-¿Victor?-

¿Había dicho Victor? Pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto? Y, aun así…

Aun así, el chico – _Victor_ -, asintió, ofreciéndole la mano. Una mano delicada y pálida, una mano que, a pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Esto era un sueño, pensó. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo y ahora estaba soñando que estaba en la pista. Eso tenía que ser. Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Sin embargo, una mano temblorosa se movió hacia su bolsillo sin que lo notara, marcando el número tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Cuando contestó el teléfono, Victor pensó que había escuchado mal debido al sueño que tenía. Ayer había sido un día muy largo y su cuerpo se rehusaba a despertar del todo. Por eso cuando escuchó a Yuuri decir "¡Estás aquí! ¡Pareces un niño! ¡Tienes que venir en seguida o creeré que estoy loco!", supuso que había escuchado mal o que habría sido una llamada equivocada. Sea lo que fuere, la voz temblorosa de Yuuri había sido suficiente para hacerlo levantarse de la cama, ponerse una chaqueta y salir hacia el Ice Castle.

Ahora, en retrospectiva, comprendía lo que Yuuri quiso decir con su extraño intercambio. De hecho, Victor aplaudía la relativa calma con la que Yuuri había tomado todo este asunto: llamarle, respirar profundo y esperar sentado en las gradas mientras su _joven Yo_ seguía practicando como si el mundo no se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Victor también podía ver al… muchacho, había suspirado, aliviado por no estar loco y había comenzado a preguntarse cómo había sucedido algo así.

Victor, por su parte, estaba sufriendo una silenciosa crisis. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Uno no tenía que contemplar su pasado en carne viva, no así. Solo la presencia de Yuuri, de pie a su lado, lo había anclado lo suficiente para no ponerse a gritar en ese mismo instante. No era momento para tener un ataque de histeria, se dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri y la apretaba tan fuerte como podía. Sabía que su agarre tenía que ser doloroso, pero Yuuri no se apartó de él en ningún momento. Podían con esto, parecía decirle, no voy a dejarte solo.

Una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial, habían reunido el valor suficiente para llamar a "Victor" y preguntarle cómo había llegado aquí. Lo cual fue muy poco satisfactorio, notó Victor, cuando todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas por un "no lo sé" o un encogimiento de hombros, indiferente. Victor no se había dado cuenta lo molesto que era a sus dieciséis años hasta ese momento. No prestaba la mínima atención cuando le dirigían la palabra y, mientras no fuera nada relacionado con el patinaje, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Tenía que recordar llamar a Yakov cuando llegaran a casa para preguntarle cómo había conseguido entrenarlo en lo absoluto.

Dejando su carácter de lado, "Victor" patinaba de una forma esplendida. Lo hacía sentir algo muy parecido a la nostalgia, una tristeza dulce por aquello que había sido y ya no era, por algo que fue y no recuperaría jamás. Su técnica todavía no llegaba a su máximo potencial, pero compensaba sus pequeños errores con un entusiasmo y una pasión que solamente Yuuri le había regresado. Sí, sin duda ese era él, pensó mientras lo seguía con la mirada, mientras su largo cabello flotaba detrás de él siempre que tomaba velocidad.

Durante el resto del día, ni él ni Yuuri dijeron nada; sólo se limitaron a mirarlo, como esperando a que en cualquier momento esta extraña visión desapareciera de la pista y, durante ese tiempo, Yuuri jamás soltó su mano.

* * *

Yuuri estaba completamente fascinado con _Victor._ No el que sujetaba su mano, sino con el que ocupaba la pista en ese momento. A diferencia de su "yo" presente, _Victor_ parecía estar tomando todo esto asunto con calma. Tal vez demasiada. Si ese fuera él en su lugar, si Yuuri hubiese aparecido en medio de una pista de hielo en un lugar desconocido, con su "yo" del futuro mirándolo a la cara… probablemente habría tenido un ataque de pánico. Incluso Victor parecía más afectado por esto que el joven en la pista. Desde que llegó aquí, no había dicho una sola palabra más que para preguntarle qué hacía aquí… o al menos eso entendió, los dos habían hablado en ruso todo el tiempo –tal vez sin siquiera notarlo- y Yuuri solo había captado un par de frases.

Yuuri nunca había visto a Victor tan nervioso o tenso por algo. Aun cuando estaba callado, Yuuri podía sentir lo fuerte que estaba apretando su mano o lo rápido que estaba respirando. Y no era para menos, esto no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos. Pero por lo menos era una reacción, eso quería decir que Victor estaba tratando de procesarlo.

 _Victor_ , por otra parte… parecía que por fin se estaba cansando y, en cuanto dejara de moverse, Yuuri no sabía lo que podía pasar. Si ese fuera él, probablemente también se aferraría al hielo mientras pudiera. Después de todo, era terreno conocido, un lugar seguro en el que podía ocultarse antes de tener que enfrentarse a todo este sin sentido. Yuuri podía comprender ese sentimiento mejor que nadie.

Dentro de la pista, el joven Victor dio un salto y, apenas lo clavó, se cayó de rodillas. Aun a esta distancia, Yuuri podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando más rápido que antes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el ejercicio, pero el resto de su rostro se veía más bien pálido. Yuuri conocía un ataque de pánico cuando lo veía, pero Victor permaneció inmóvil a su lado, observándose a sí mismo cubrirse el rostro mientras luchaba por mantener el aliento. Yuuri podía escucharlo murmurar algo, pero no podía entender qué decía.

-Victor, creo que no se siente bien…- dijo, apretando su mano una vez antes de dejarla ir. –Voy a ver qué le sucede.

Y sin decir más, se adentró en la pista. Sus músculos ya estaban fríos por haber estado quieto durante tanto tiempo, pero no necesitaba calentar para patinar en línea recta. La luz de la mañana ya se filtraba por las ventanas, y una parte de él se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habían quedado ahí sin hacer nada mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de _Victor_.

- _Está bien_ \- dijo suavemente, alzando una mano para tocar el hombro del muchacho. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero Yuuri no sabía si era de frío o de miedo. – _Está bien_ \- repitió acercándose un poco más.

- _Es un sueño_ …- lo escuchó decir. O al menos esa fue la parte que comprendió.

- _Está bien_.

Yuuri sabía que eso era una mentira. Nada de esto estaba bien, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Lo único que podían hacer ahora era tratar de calmarse para buscar una solución a todo esto. Así que, al no tener nada mejor que decir, se acercó lo suficiente para estrechar a _Victor_ entre sus brazos. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, incluso Yakov lo sabía. Su cuerpo se sentía más delgado y frágil entre sus brazos. Como un ave, pensó Yuuri, preguntándose si sería mejor darle su espacio, pero en ese momento, _Victor_ se aferró a él, y Yuuri creyó escucharlo llorar.

Los patinadores tenían corazones frágiles, eso no era ningún secreto. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Yuuri jamás pensó que podría ver a a Victor (¿ _Victor?_ ) romperse de esta forma. Hoy era un día de lo más extraño

* * *

N.A. Ehm... sí... eso fue el primer capítulo.

Pronto habrá más de Joven!Victor pero, por ahora, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto -ojalá Q_Q-

-DN


End file.
